


The category is body...

by nebulyx



Series: our love was stronger than your pride [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ... prequel to a self-indulgent sex worker au, AFAB Sheik, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gen - Pre-Ship, Sex Work, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Sowing the seeds of future kinks, Strippers are heroes and we should say it, be more tsundere Gan i dare you, both the good and bad parts of it, i wrote this fic for me but y’all can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulyx/pseuds/nebulyx
Summary: Mother of Sands, he had to be the only 28 year old man who felt out of his depth in astrip club, of all places.{five years prior tohabits of my heart}
Relationships: Ganondorf/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Series: our love was stronger than your pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754299
Kudos: 1





	The category is body...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i went out into public for the first time in forever and this slapped me upside the head while walking around because Megan Thee Stallion came on. Anyway, title is from Body by Megan Thee Stallion and is on the playlist that I listen to in order to get into the mood for this universe. 
> 
> The long and short of this idea is “Gan and Sheik have crossed paths before because they run in similar circles, but have always been ships in the night” featuring Gan being a leg guy.

Ganondorf felt out of his depth. Usually when he was doing business, it wasn’t somewhere as ostentatious as The Breach. No, he was used to ornate offices away from the action, used to private suites, maybe the occasional private room at a restaurant.

Mother of Sands, he had to be the only 28 year old man who felt out of his depth in a _strip club_ , of all places.

HIs companions were amused, he knew that much. At least one of them had assumed that it was the performers themselves. There was something intimidating about a woman who owned her sexuality because she knew her worth without question. Or there was if you were still a child and simply pretending to be a man. Gan had grown up surrounded by Gerudo women, had learned the value of a woman long before he even really had a sense of identity. No, these women weren’t intimidating. If anything, he might consider a private dance or two or three for some riveting conversation - every stripper, call girl, and escort that he’d ever met had been nothing short of fascinating. He could listen to them talk for hours and always tipped well for the company.

It wasn’t the women, wouldn’t be the women. It was the environment itself, too loud, overheated by how busy it was in the midst of one of Hyrule’s hottest summers, too bright for all the lights and their colors.

“You’re so sour, Rajena,” Astor had joked lightly. “Have a drink, chat up a lovely lady. You’re going to be waiting for a while, and there’s a difference between coming across as brooding and mysterious, and glowering at everything as if it personally offended your mothers.”

He hated that the overzealous sycophant was right, and he hated that it had been nearly an hour and a half since Astor had climbed the staircase and passed out of sight, but Ganon also knew how this worked better than anyone else in attendance.

Whether he was Demise’s son or someone his father didn’t know from a hole in the ground, Ganondorf was to come when he was called. No sooner and no later. So he nursed the weakest Noble Pursuit he’d ever had the displeasure of drinking and found himself observing the crowd.

The club was packed with the standard crowd: pretty Hylian girls taking the night to pretend to shed the shame they felt at even considering walking on the same side of the street as this place, flanked by upstanding Hylian boys who wore their bigotry as easily as they wore their khakis. He snorted, amused. He’d gone to university with both types and found them equally as pathetic as the other. There were few Rito in attendance that evening, and the ones who were presently danced with the sole Zora in the building, a gorgeous violet-eyed young woman who was presently working on her linguistics thesis. The bartender that evening was an older Sheikah man whose name Ganon didn’t recall, and the Gorons there were all working, bouncers standing near the entrance and to either side of his father’s office door, vantage points where they could spot the trouble before it got too far along. Greyson, Rohan, and Fugo were all his age, but they definitely had him beat for how broad and solid they were.

Nothing too unusual.

What was a bit unusual, however, was the sight of Greta, one of his father’s associates, leading a pretty Sheikah woman through the club. They were too far off for him to see the smaller of the pair in too much detail, but her white hair and red eyes caught in the lights as they wove through the tables. She carried a leather jacket in one arm, the matching black harness stark against the red skater dress she wore, accentuating both the gentle taper of her waist and contour of her hips. Eyes trailing the pair, he got a much better look as they climbed the stairs, though he was a bit caught up in watching the Sheikah’s legs as she went.

Just as soon as she had appeared, she was gone, Rohan stepping aside to let her and her guide through without so much as a glance at either of them. The Goron stepped back into place as soon as the door had closed behind them.

Whoever the Sheikah was, he was certain that he hadn’t met her before. Of the young women who worked out of Greta’s brothel, there wasn’t a single Sheikah - everyone in Hyrule’s underbelly knew that if a Sheikah girl was in a house in Castletown, it was operated by the Hylian Lords, and their girls were often considered company owned. Demise didn’t hire call girls, so the idea that she was an independent contractor, while potential, seemed unlikely. She couldn’t have been a stranger to his father, though, because Ganondorf knew that they didn’t work with people they didn’t know on principle, women or otherwise.

That was just bad business and to this point, they had only dirtied their hands when they were forced, not by choice.

Where the hell was that know-it-all Astor? If anyone had answers, it would be that chronic insomniac. He looked like he was strung out on far too many uppers the majority of the time, Ganondorf was almost certain that he slept with his eyes open, but damn if he hadn’t proven himself the best at what he did. Astor had his faults, namely annoying the everloving hell out of Gan with his constant sucking up, but if you needed to know anything about anyone, he was the person to go to. Thank Din he was on their side.

Somehow the latter half hour proved to be much more excruciating than the former former two until finally, _blessedly_ , he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn’t have to look at the notification to know who it was from, abandoning his pathetic drink and making for the office. Ganondorf could feel the eyes of some of the bolder Hylian girls present, and paid them no mind. If he was going to be social, it was going to be with the girls on shift, and after he’d finished his meeting.

Highly unlikely, given the present crowd.

The door opened as he crested the stairs, Greta exiting the office first. They didn’t exchange words, rarely exchanged more than short, sharp nods of acknowledgement. Her unknown and unnamed companion followed after, and the draw was much more instant in her presence.

The Sheikah was much shorter when he was up close and personal. Tall for the Sheikah women he knew, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the softness of her features meant that there was a Hylian ancestor somewhere in the line. There was the characteristic sharpness present, accentuated by the crisp lines of her blood red eye makeup, only slightly lighter than her eyes. The harness wrapped around her middle was absolutely high quality leather, Toruma if he had to guess. It was matched by the garters she wore, the dark straps and silver O-rings peeking out from the hem of her skirt where her thighs disappeared underneath.

Ganondorf didn’t know her, but gods if he didn’t want to introduce himself.

“Pardon me,” she said softly, though not shyly in the slightest. As if tugged by something supernatural, he sidestepped out of her way.

“ _Vure._ ” Demise called before she could get too far out of the office. 

The young woman stopped in her tracks, turning to look back at his father, the tilt of her head asking _yes?_

“Do be mindful of your check-ins,” he warned. Ganondorf wasn’t sure if it was a threat or a reminder. “It won’t do to send someone after you unnecessarily.”

Her lips quirked into a small smile and she nodded the nod of a child who had been chided over this same behavior before. “Yes, sir. Now if you’ll excuse me, the boys are waiting for me downstairs.”

She had the decency to wait until she was waved off and properly dismissed before making her way back down the stairs. That and the Gerudo his father had used for her pointed more toward her not being a stranger, but he knew that there were pieces here that he didn’t have, knew he was missing the full picture. She was too far out of sight for him to see just who _the boys_ were, the Gerudo shaking his head as Rohan moved to close the door once more.

“Head out of the clouds, boy,” his father thundered, gesturing for him to take the chair opposite the desk. “You’re here to work.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks!


End file.
